Ghost Pygmy
A Ghost Pygmy '''(also known simply as a '''Ghost) is an ordinary Pygmy who has died on the Graveyard Island with the Ghost feature toggled on. Overview The Ghost Pygmy was introduced in Ep 27: Good Will Haunting. When a Pygmy dies with this feature on, its disembodied spirit floats into the air. Spooky, mysterious, and a ghostly white, these phantoms have the power to interact with Pygmies in many different ways. Interactions * Swiping a finger from a ghost to a pygmy from the side will possess it (the only interaction with pygmies that doesn't kill them). The pygmy's face will go a sickly green colour, float into the air and vomit. The ghost will then leave the pygmy's body, which will fall to the ground. The pygmy will then climb to its feet unharmed. *Swiping a finger from a ghost through a pygmy from the side will cause the ghost to circle it, and then scare it to death. *Swiping a finger from a ghost through a pygmy from the bottom will cause the ghost to go into the Ghost Dimension, and then partially reappear to drag the pygmy in with it. If ghosts are turned on, both the original ghost and the pygmy will reappear as ghosts. If not, only the original will reappear. *Swiping a finger from a ghost through a pygmy from the top will cause the ghost to grab the pygmy and fly away with it in its grasp. This is the only interaction that will cause the ghost to disappear permanently. Even if ghosts are turned on, the original pygmy will not reappear. This is the only way to kill pygmies on Graveyard Island with ghosts turned on that will not cause them to turn into a ghost. *Tapping and holding a ghost will cause it to scream like a banshee. Doing this for long enough will kill all pygmies on the island, in a similar fashion to activating the Sand Island Statue. Getting Rid of a Ghost When you go to another island with ghosts, they will follow (unlike Zombie Pygmies, which will explode into blue flakes of skin). In order to get rid of a Ghost Pygmy, you can make it carry another Pygmy off the screen with it or drag it towards the bright light in the top left-hand corner of the screen. Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Ghost Pygmies reappear in Pocket God: Journey To Uranus as powerups in mini-games, always granting an extra life. In the minigame Dragons on Uranus, Ghost Pygmies will spontaneously appear every so often at the bottom of the screen. Collecting it awards an extra life, but the ghost comes with a couple of prices: the amount of time it stays onscreen is limited, and the ghost is fiendishly close to the poisonous Uranian Gas and Worms, thus possibly being a waste of time. Ghost Pygmies make another return in the game A-Hole in Time. A train of Ghost Pygmies will appear, and Neeboo can be heard saying "Catch Ghost Pygmies for another life". Catching a Ghost Pygmy in the train will grant another life, but catching every single ghost in the train will do nothing. Ghost Pygmies also appear in the mini-game Decapithon, where they once again grant extra lives. They hide in secret or hard-to-reach places, only appearing when you get close. There is only one about every 2 or 3 levels. Trivia *Dragging a Ghost Pygmy into the light is a reference to the American horror film Poltergeist directed by Tobe Hooper. *Ghost Pygmies make an appearance in the Title card of Facebook Ep. 8: Hi-Islander, circling the Pygmy prominently displayed. *Even if the ghosts will follow you everywhere, there are a few locations where they will disappear. Those places are: the Coral Reef, the Underwater Area, the Chamber of Time and the Locust Room. See Also *Possessed Pygmy *Zombie Pygmy *Horror Trilogy Category:Alternate Pygmy Forms Category:Graveyard Island Interactions Category:Minigame Objects